END?
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "-ARE NEVER EVER EVEERRR GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" / "Hyung bukan begitu! Tolonglah! bukan itu yang kumaksud! Bantu aku.." / "Aku mengerti jika kau menolakku.." / KRISHO fict! BL! ONESHOT. Read and review


END?

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: BL, boyxboy, humor/?

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan | Kim Junmyeon | Luhan | Other

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku(?)

Gausah dibaca ini jelek sumpah ._.v

_**End?**_

"WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVERR! GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND WE! ARE NEVER EVER EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

"JOONIE STOOOPPP!"

"-ARE NEVER EVER EVEERRR GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

"JOOONIIIEE!"

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, BUT WE!- Yah Luhan hyung! kenapa dimatiin?!"

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal pada adiknya, Joonmyeon. Dia sudah berteriak menyanyikan lagu itu semenjak… satu setengah jam lalu. Dari semenjak mereka masuk ke ruang karaoke.

"Menurutmu?! Ini giliranku!" Luhan maju dan mendorong Joonmyeon untuk duduk. Adiknya itu mengomel sesuatu tak jelas saat intro lagu Why Did I Fall In Love With You-nya DBSK diputar.

"Doushite.. kimi wa suki ni natte shimattan darou?" namja imut bermata bening itu mulai bernyanyi. Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat ke kursi.

Dia ingat, benar benar ingat apa yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Yifan, kekasihnya, oke, ganti, MANTAN kekasihnya, lagi lagi tidak menepati janjinya. Dia bilang dia akan datang. Tapi mana?! Selalu saja Joonmyeon di nomor duakan.

Teman-temannya itu sudah pasti lebih penting dariku, pikir Joonmyeon kelam. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka putus nyambung hanya karena masalah sepele. Luhan yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi dengan khawatir mengecek keadaan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Joonie-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Kenapa dia selalu mengulanginya?! Apa aku tidak berharga?! Apa teman-temannya begitu berharga?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa temannya! Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperkenalkanku pada mereka?! Mungkin aku terlalu jelek dan memalukan. Bukan begitu hyung?!" Joonmyeon mengeluh panjang lebar. Dramatis. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja, bosan. Ini sudah terjadi dari sekitar 6 bulan lalu, saat pertama kali mereka putus. Awalnya Luhan merasa kasihan pada adik tersayangnya itu, kedua kali, dia memarahi Yifan, dan ini yang ke… entahlah, Luhan malas menghitungnya, dia hanya menepuk nepuk bahu adiknya sayang.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh saja dari Yifan, kau sih tidak pernah menuruti apa kataku,"

Joonmyeon meng-glare hyung-nya itu tajam, Luhan hanya memutarkan matanya. Glare itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, batin Luhan.

"SUDAH KULAKUKAN! SEKARANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERSAMA DIA LAGI!" Teriaknya lalu mulai menyetel lagu Taylor lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas. Itulah yang dikatakannya setiap mereka putus. Luhan heran mengapa mereka lagi lagi balikan, lalu putus, lalu balikan, lalu putus, ahh sudahlah, kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Namja yang tidak terlihat lebih tua dari adiknya itu menyandarkan badannya ke sofa empuk dan memejamkan matanya. Nanti kalau Joonmyeon bosan, dia akan berhenti sendiri.

Baru saja Luhan memejamkan matanya, ponselnya berbunyi, pesan masuk, oh tidak, Luhan punya perasaan buruk dan malah mengecek ponsel adiknya terlebih dahulu. Ponsel itu tergeletak begitu saja dimeja.

76 missed calls, 89 pesan, 67 dari Line, 77 dari KakaoTalk. What the heck? Luhan diam diam membuka ponsel adiknya dan dia tertawa kecil saat mengetahui passwordnya masih tanggal lahir Yifan. Dan semua pesan itu, termasuk missed calls, berasal dari pengirim yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yifan?

Luhan menyerah dan memutuskan membuka ponselnya. Dia menemukan sebuah pesan. Itu.. yah, kalian benar, dia Yifan.

"Hyung! bantu aku? Toloong! " dia bahkan menggunakan emoticon. Luhan membiarkannya.

"Hyung toloong aku jebaaall " Yifan lagi

"HYUNG AKU BENAR BENAR MINTA TOLONG PADAMU!"

Luhan menyerah dan keluar dari ruangan sementara Joonmyeon masih terus bernyanyi. Dia membalas pesan Yifan dan beberapa detik kemudian, Yifan menelpon.

"Yah! Maumu ini apa sih?! Aku sudah bosan mendengar adikku mengeluh dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama selama hampir dua jam setiap dua minggu sekali! Kau mau mati ya?!" semprot Luhan duluan begitu dia mengangkat telponnya.

"Aaah aku minta maaf hyung! aku benar-benar lup-"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu! Aku bosan!"

"Uhh baiklah, jadi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa lagi? aku pusing! Bicara sendiri pada adikku!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya! Kau tau aku sudah menghubunginya dimanapun aku bisa! Dan tidak ada yang dijawab!" Luhan terdiam, dia ingat ratusan pesan dan missed calls dari Yifan di ponsel adiknya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?! Aku juga bingung, kau ini keterlaluan! Kalau kau tidak mau bersama adikku, tinggalkan saja dia!"

"Tidak bisa hyung! Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi Joonmyeon! Dia yang selalu meminta putus dan selalu memaafkanku lagi! kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Oh jadi kau mau menyalahkan adikku juga?! dimana kau sekarang?! Kupatahkan juga lehermu Yifan!"

"Hyung bukan begitu! Tolonglah! bukan itu yang kumaksud! Bantu aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga adikku, kenapa aku harus membantumu. Akan kucarikan dia pacar yang lebih baik darimu!"

"TIDAK HYUNG! Luhan hyung tolonglah apa yang harus kulakukaaannnnn," Yifan merengek

"Aku tidak mau membantumu kali ini, urus saja urusanmu sendiri,"

"Hyung! ayolah, aku ini calon adik iparmu! Dimana lagi kau bisa mendapatkan adik ipar sepertiku?!"

"Oh oh oh, kau percaya diri sekali Yifan! Minho, Hongbin, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan masih banyak lagi diluar sana itu sama sepertimu! Atau mau kusebutkan lagi?!

"Hehehe, tidak hyung maaf. Jadi bagaimanaa? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Joonmyeonnie!"

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu! Jika kau sampai putus dengan Joonmyeon lagi, katakan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya! Mengerti!?"

"TERIMAKASIH HYUNG AKU MEN-" telepon diputus. Luhan sudah bosan mendengarnya. Pasti kata-kata yang sama.

Sementara itu Yifan mempoutkan bibirnya karena teleponnya dimatikan. Dia menghela nafas. Seharusnya kan tidak begini, sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyakiti Joonmyeon, tapi ternyata, satu kesalahan saja membuat mereka putus kali ini.

Awal permasalahannya adalah, Yifan yang selalu keluar bersama teman-temannya, bahkan setelah bersama Joonmyeon, itu tidak menghalangi Yifan untuk bermain dengan temannya. Seharusnya kan, Yifan meluangkan waktunya untuk Joonmyeon, tapi dia selalu mengabaikan pacarnya itu dan terus saja bersama teman-temannya. Joonmyeon pernah meminta Yifan untuk mengenalkannya pada mereka, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Yang ada Yifan hanya berusaha meminta maaf dan besoknya, mereka putus karena Yifan tidak datang untuk menepati janji permintaan maafnya.

Contohnya, yang hari ini.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan baru saja balikan dua minggu yang lalu. Semuanya berjalan lancar, Yifan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk Joonmyeon, dan mungkin itu yang disebut dengan "berubah". Hari ke delapan, Yifan kembali seperti semula, dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya lagi dan mengabaikan pacarnya. Joonmyeon bersabar.

Sampai hari ke dua belas, Joonmyeon tidak tahan, dia mengancam akan memutuskan Yifan jika dia tetap seperti ini. Yifan yang pada dasarnya terlalu sayang pada Joonmyeon, tidak mau itu terjadi dan meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon. Tentu saja itu belum dimaafkan. Baru pada keesokan harinya, pada hari ke tigabelas mereka balikan, Joonmyeon memaafkan Yifan dan Yifan berjanji untuk mengajak Joonmyeon keluar keesokan harinya. Tapi, Yifan lupa dan tidak pernah datang, Joonmyeon yang menunggu berjam-jam marah dan akhirnya mereka putus.

Yifan menyesal dan meminta maaf, butuh tiga atau empat hari untuk meyakinkan Joonmyeon dan akhirnya mereka balikan lagi.

"ITU TERJADI SETIAP DUA MINGGU SEKALI SELAMA SEKITAR ENAM BULAN!" keluh Luhan pada eomma mereka, Jaejoong.

"Haha, sabar Luhannie sayang," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Kedua kakak beradik itu baru pulang dan Joonmyeon langsung masuk kamar. Biasa.

"Tapi eomma! Aku sudah bosan melihat mereka seperti ini terus! Ugh! Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak berpisah saja selamanya,"

"Hush, kau ini bicara apa, biarkan saja, mereka masih terlalu muda."

Luhan memutarkan matanya, "aku saja tidak begitu dengan Yixing,"

"Kau kan berbeda dengan Joonie, Yixing juga bukan Yifan. Tentu saja kalian berbeda,"

"Eommaaa.. bukan itu maksudku! Aku heran kenapa mereka tahan seperti ini? Memangnya tidak bosan? Aku saja bosan mendengarnya, belum kalau Joonie mengajakku karaoke, lalu Yifan akan menelponku, lalu aku harus membantu mereka, lalu aku bisa tenang selama.. dua belas hari, lalu proses itu dimulai lagi dari awal, bayangkan itu eomma!" celoteh Luhan berapi-api, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar anak tertuanya itu.

"Hihi, kau ini lucu sekali, kamu mengomel seperti itu tapi tetap saja kamu membantu Yifan kan?"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau melihat Joonie sedih!"

Jaejoong tertawa lagi sementara Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sabar saja, nanti juga Joonie dan Yifan akan baik baik saja. Maksud eomma, hubungan mereka akan stabil." Ujarnya

"Kuharap begitu."

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"DASI DORAWA, DORAWA, DORAWA! DASI DORAWA, DORAWA, DORAWA!"

"Yifan hyung, stop,"

"DORAWA, DORAWA!"

"STOP!"

"DASI DORAWAAAAA- yah! Kenapa dimatikan!?" Yifan berkacak pinggang sambil meng-glare adiknya, Zitao

"Kau berisik, menggangguku saja," balas Zitao cuek setengah mengantuk

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kau berani menggangguku?! Aku itu baru-

"-saja putus dari Joonmyeonie ku, dia tidak membalas pesanku, mengabaikan teleponku, bahkan di Line dan Kakaotalk! Ya ya, aku tahu," Zitao melanjutkan apa yang akan Yifan katakan dengan nada mengejek.

Yifan menghela nafas, "ya sudah, jangan ganggu aku,"

"Ah tidak tidak! Tidak adakah lagu lain yang lebih santai?! Aku pusing mendengar lagu itu! terlau keras," keluh Zitao

"Tapi aku harus berteriak," Yifan tidak mau kalah

"Kalau rap saja bagaimana? Dengarkan lagu ini!" Zitao melemparkan iPod miliknya kepada Yifan

_Urin kkeuchingayo heeojin geol aljiman  
Jeongmal kkeuchingayo dasin bol sun eomnayo  
Urin kkeuchingayo neomu saranghaneunde  
My girl, my girl  
Urin eojjeoda ireoke dwaennayo_

"Ini lagu siapa? Terus tumben kamu punya lagu seperti ini?" tanya Yifan pada adiknya, karena tidak biasanya adiknya mendengarkan lagu yang santai seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung? aish, ini kan lagu sub-grup U-Kiss, uBeat. Judulnya 'Should Have Treated You Better'. Aku punya karena.. aku ingin."

_-Nan ajikdo ne saenggak ppun  
Ibyeoreul badadeurijil motae  
Jeoldae nochi motae neowa nae inyeonui kkeun  
Bogiboda jilgyeo  
Ireokeneun mot bonae kkeutnael su eobseo  
Ireon naega utgyeo jajonsim?..._

Yifan jadi fokus mendengarkan lagu itu. dan seketika, dia merasa lagu itu persis keadaan dirinya sekarang. Zitao merasa lega karena hyung-nya itu tidak menolak lagu itu dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

Dan begitu lagu itu selesai, Yifan langsung mengunduhnya sendiri di iPodnya. Ya ya, kalian boleh menyebut Yifan berlebihan, alay, lebay, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Tapi, kayak kalian gak pernah gini aja :P

Jadi, simpan komentar kalian di kotak review/? Kita lanjut ke cerita. Setelah selesai mendownloadnya, Yifan merebahkan diri disamping Zitao sambil terus mendengarkan lagu itu. Yang belum tau, silahkan download juga lagunya, dijamin suka. Eh aduh apasih ini kenapa author jadi curhat ._.v

_Our hot kisses, your scent that remains with me  
They're all staying the same so what do you want me to do?_

Salah satu bait dari lagu uBeat barusan berhasil membuat Yifan terjaga. Uhh, dia merasa sangat bodoh, dia jadi teringat kata-kata Luhan, sudah berapa kali dia menyia-nyiakan Joonmyeon? Semua salah ada padanya, dia yang memulai semuanya. Kalau saja dia sadar, bahwa Joonmyeon selama ini sudah sabar menghadapinya, pada awal putus mereka yang pertama, Joonmyeon terlihat sangat sakit hati.

"_Oppa, why are you always like that? Why am I always second?  
Why do you keep ignoring me?"  
I have nothing to say at your tearful words  
I'm sorry that I still love you (sorry that I love you)_

Woah, apalagi baris yang barusan. Yifan berasa ditampar. Kenapa lagu ini sangat menyindirku? Batinnya, ya.. meski Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah memanggilnya "oppa", tapi itu persis yang dikatakan Joonmyeon setiap mereka putus.

Apa mereka tidak bosan seperti ini? Yifan memegangi kupingnya yang terasa panas mengingat kata kata Luhan. Bahkan dia juga jadi ikut susah gara gara aku, pikir Yifan. Yifan sadar, dia memang masih sangat menyayangi Joonmyeon. Namja cantik itu memiliki seluruh hatinya. Tapi kebiasaannya yang selalu bersama temannya, sulit dirubah olehnya. Yifan lupa kalau sudah memiliki Joonmyeon, yang selalu dia kecewakan entah berapa kali, mungkin ratusan kali, yang selalu sabar dan mencoba mengerti Yifan.

Yifan akan lupa dan baru sadar setiap Joonmyeon mencapai puncaknya, saat dia marah dan meminta putus. Mungkin Joonmyeon juga sudah lelah, tapi Yifan dengan egonya selalu ingin memiliki Joonmyeon lagi. Kakak dari Zitao ini baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya, berapa kali lagi dia akan menyakiti namja yang sangat disayanginya? Meski Yifan sering mengabaikan Joonmyeon, dan mungkin Joonmyeon tidak tahu, tapi di dalam hati Yifan, dia sangat menyayangi mantannya itu, ah bukan, mencintainya. Makanya dia selalu berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

Dari putus-nyambung mereka yang sudah terlalu sering, baru sekarang Yifan berpikir seperti ini. Well, terimakasih untuk Zitao dan lagu uBeat rekomendasinya. Yifan menyesal, sangat menyesal sudah menyia-nyiakan Joonmyeon. Semua ini harus berubah.

Yifan makin larut dalam pikirannya, dia baru sadar sesuatu.

Saat dia bersama Joonmyeon, dia rasa dia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi untuk menemaninya. Joonmyeon adalah dunianya. Dia sangat memperhatikan Yifan dan mengerti apa yang Yifan butuhkan. Berbeda saat dengan teman-temannya. Dia tertawa, bersenang-senang, tapi rasanya kosong. Uh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, yang pasti rasanya kosong. Tidak benar, sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan ada yang tidak benar, otaknya terus terusan mengingat Joonmyeon dan berkata bahwa dia harusnya tidak ada disini. Bahwa Joonmyeon membutuhkannya.

Jari jari panjangnya langsung memencet speed dial nomer 2, -nomer 1 untuk Mamanya-. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon. Tapi dia berhenti. Itu bukan cara yang tepat. Nanti Joonmyeon malah menolak niat baiknya. Lalu bagaimana? Oh iya, Luhan! Tapi.. dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia akan membantunya? Aahh Yifan kesal menunggu. Bagaimana ini? Dia ingin segera meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak mungkin selamanya mereka begini. Yifan bergidik memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, seseorang mengambil Joonmyeon darinya.

Dari sekian banyaknya teman dekat Joonmyeon yang Luhan sebutkan tadi, Yifan tau dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka. Dia hanya lebih tinggi. Dan lebih apalagi? Tampan? Ya, menurut dia sih begitu. Tapi Joonmyeon selalu memilih Yifan, mengutamakan dia. Setiap putus mereka, 3 orang sekaligus akan menghampiri Joonmyeon dan mengajaknya jadian. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng, meskipun dia kesal pada Yifan, meskipun dia sudah bilang putus dengan Yifan, dia tetap menyayangi Yifan. Susah yah hubungannya?

Keesokan harinya..

"Joonie? Hyung masuk ya?" Luhan meminta ijin di depan kamar adiknya.

"Iya hyung," Joonmyeon mempersilahkan dan Luhan langsung masuk. Dia melihat adiknya yang masih bergelung dalam selimut.

"Kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya Luhan khawatir, dia mengecek suhu badan Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon hanya diam, badannya agak panas. Luhan berdecak, "kau ini sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dan jangan terlalu banyak berteriak teriak! Kau tidak makan malam kan kemarin?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, dan Luhan berdecak lagi. "tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan dan obat,"

Luhan segera turun kebawah dan memberitahu eomma mereka bahwa Joonmyeon sakit. Jaejoong mengerti dan menyuruh anak sulungnya itu menemani adiknya saja, nanti makanannya akan dibawakan. Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera naik lagi.

"Hyung, tidur disini.." pinta Joonmyeon dengan suara pelan, Luhan tanpa banyak bicara langsung naik dan berbaring disebelah adiknya.

Luhan memeluk adiknya erat dan mengelus kepalanya, kasihan. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Dia yakin Minho akan memperlakukan adiknya lebih baik, atau Hongbin? Ah, tapi adiknya kan tidak menyukai mereka..

"Joonie? Hyung boleh bertanya?"

"Hmm.." Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan mendekat pada Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini?" tanya Luhan hati-hati

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar, "ya bosan hyung, tapi bagaimana lagi? aku juga tidak mau setiap dua minggu begini, kalau saja Yifan benar-benar berubah.."

Hati Luhan terasa berat, dia tidak mau, sama sekali tidak rela jika adiknya seperti ini. Luhan bergeser sedikit untuk mencium kening adiknya itu dan dibalas pelukan oleh Joonmyeon. Bertepatan dengan masuknya eomma mereka, ponsel Joonmyeon berdering.

"Joonie, Yifan menelpon, kau mau mengangkatnya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak. Matikan saja ponselku." Jawab Joonmyeon cuek masih memeluk Luhan

"Kalau begitu bangun! Kau harus makan, hyung mau keluar sebentar," ujar Luhan, Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan pelukan hyungnya itu.

"Eomma suapi saja?" tanya Jaejoong, Joonmyeon mengangguk, Luhan mencium kening adiknya itu sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Hey Yifan," Luhan menelpon Yifan

"Ya hyung?"

"Joonie sakit. Tapi sebentar, aku ingin memastikan satu hal,"

"APA HYUNG?"

"Ish, sebentar! Kau masih serius tidak dengan Joonie? Kalau tidak, jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi. kau boleh meminta maaf padanya, tapi ini yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku itu sakit hati,"

"Iya hyung aku berjanji! Aku tahu aku salah! Sekarang bisakah aku menemui Joonmyeonku?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "baiklah, kau boleh datang. Ingat janjimu Wu Yifan!"

"Arraseo hyung terimakasih banyak aku menyayangimu!" Luhan segera mematikan teleponnya, dia lega, berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia merasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar setelah ini. Dia percaya pada Yifan.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Yifan sudah datang. Jaejoong membukakan pintu sementara Luhan menemani Joonmyeon.

"Ah Yifan-ssi, kau datang juga, naiklah, Joonie menunggumu." Jaejoong tersenyum, Yifan mengangguk dan berterimakasih.

Kakinya berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Joonmyeon. Dia harus memperbaiki semuanya. dia tidak akan mengulangi semuanya lagi. dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon hampir tertidur saat melihat sosok Yifan didepan kamarnya. Matanya membesar dan dia segera membuang muka.

"Hyung, jangan pergi.." pinta Joonmyeon pada Luhan

"Kau harus memperbaikinya, kalian harus bicara langsung." Luhan tersenyum, memang selama ini, Joonmyeon dan Yifan hanya berbicara lewat telepon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Luhan akhirnya pergi dan tersenyum pada Yifan lalu berbisik, "semoga sukses, ingat janjimu,"

Yifan mengangguk lalu masuk. Tiba tiba ruangan terasa sesak karena tegang. Dengan gugup Yifan menghampiri Joonmyeon lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak enak badan ya?"

"Hmm"

"Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah,"

Yifan menelan ludahnya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk berbicara, belum lagi Joonmyeon memunggunginya.

"Myeonie.." panggil Yifan, Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya.

"Uh.. dengar, aku ingin minta maaf, maaf, selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu, mengulang kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali, dan menjadi pacar yang buruk untukmu. Aku tahu, dibanding namja lain diluar sana, aku mungkin tidak pantas untukmu, mereka tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini dan mereka akan bisa menjagamu. Aku.. aku minta maaf Joonmyeon. Kau tahu, aku juga lelah seperti ini," Yifan mengela nafas, Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak, jantungnya terus berdebar tidak karuan. Jangan-jangan Yifan..?

"Tapi aku tahu, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Joonmyeon-ah. Dan aku tidak bisa terus-terus begini. Jadi, aku datang kesini untuk.. uh… memintamu kembali padaku, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau lagi, itu.. itu terserah padamu Joonmyeon, aku bisa mengerti. Aku tidak akan banyak berjanji lagi, aku takut tidak bisa menepatinya, tapi kali ini, aku akan mencoba berubah,"

Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Yifan memandangnya penuh harap. Dia bisa melihat ketulusan dan rasa lelah yang sama, keinginan Yifan untuk mengakhiri hubungan seperti ini. Bisakah Joonmyeon mempercayai Yifan kali ini?

"Aku.."

"Aku mengerti jika kau menolakku.."

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai berbicara," Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Yifan tersenyum konyol

"Aku memaafkanmu dan aku juga minta maaf, karena begitu mudah meminta putus padamu. Dan ya.. aku mau kembali padamu.." Yifan membulatkan matanya dan langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat

"Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih!" ujar Yifan berulang-ulang dan Joonmyeon tertawa kecil

"Aku mencintaimu Joonmyeon," Yifan mencium kening Joonmyeon pelan dan Joonmyeon langsung menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Joonmyeon. Dari dekat seperti ini, ternyata Joonmyeon sangat sempurna, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Miliknya. Yifan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat bisa melihat Joonmyeon dari dekat seperti ini. Dan dia menyesal sudah menyia-nyiakan Joonmyeon selama ini. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya Yifan lagi, dia menyangga tubuh Joonmyeon yang sekarang bersandar pada tubuhnya

"Iya.. hanya saja aku sangat mengantuk sekarang karena pengaruh obat." Joonmyeon menguap, Yifan tertawa kecil

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku ada disini bersamamu,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk Yifan lebih erat.

"Terimakasih…" ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum dan menadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan

Yifan membulatkan matanya. Joonmyeon terlihat sangat lucu dan manis dibalik sweater abu-abunya. Dia mendekat dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Joonmyeon.

Mereka terus berciuman sampai Yifan menindih Joonmyeon dibawahnya. Mereka pasti akan melakukan yang iya iya jika Luhan tidak berteriak

"HEY HEY NO PDA IN THIS HOUSE! OR AT LEAST CLOSE THE DOOR DUH!" Yifan dan Joonmyeon terdiam lalu tertawa kecil melihat pintu yang memang masih terbuka.

"Tutup pintunya?" tanya Yifan, Joonmyeon mengangguk malu-malu.

Luhan tertawa kecil bersama Jaejoong di ruang tamu. Setelah pintu ditutup, tidak terdengar apa-apa dari dalam. Dipastikan Joonmyeon tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Yang pasti, semuanya lega sekarang.

12 hari berlalu dan Luhan sudah mempersiapkan pisau dapur untuk menusuk Yifan jika dia tidak menepati janjinya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dihari ke 14, Luhan sudah bersiap-siap diajak ke karaoke. Mempersiapkan pendengarannya untuk lagu Taylor Swift berjam-jam. Ternyata, perkiraannya tidak terbukti juga. Luhan bernafas lega akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yixing. Kesempatan langka. Dan mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan biasa karena hubungan adiknya dengan Yifan semakin baik.

Tao juga yang sudah mempersiapkan lagu Kyuhyun, The Way To Break Up untuk Yifan bernafas lega karena tidak akan ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu debut Infinite, Comeback Again dengan frustasi.

Yifan benar menepati janjinya untuk berubah, ternyata itu tidak sesulit yang dia pikirkan. Teman-temannya juga mendukung Yifan dan tidak menjauhi Yifan yang sekarang lebih banyak bersama Joonmyeon. Terlebih setelah mereka mengenal Joonmyeon. Mereka mengikhlaskan Yifan dan bahkan berpesan _("kalau dia menyakitimu, buang saja dia ke sungai Han!")._

Joonmyeon senang, dan ini semua sudah lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Semuanya menyenangkan dan hubungan mereka berjalan lancar. Baginya sekarang, tidak ada lagi lagu Taylor Swift, tidak ada lagi beratus ratus pesan dari Yifan yang membuat ponselnya hang, tidak ada lagi janji yang tidak ditepati.

Pada dasarnya, keadaan tidak berubah jika kau tidak berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Butuh tekad dan niat yang kuat dan tunjukkan itu lewat perubahan yang nyata. Jangan terlalu banyak berjanji, kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri akan membawamu jujur kepada orang lain juga. menyadari kesalahanmu juga penting. Dan, jangan selalu menunggu, kalau kau bisa membuat perubahan, jangan tunggu orang lain memulainya. Yakinlah pada hatimu sendiri. Dan meski itu berakhir menyakitkan, setidaknya kau bisa bangga pada dirimu sendiri karena sudah menyadari kesalahanmu.

"DIAMLAH YIFAN HYUNG! KAU BUKAN SEORANG MOTIVATOR!"

END?

**END!**


End file.
